


【JOJO/R向】你和他的伊甸园

by helandi



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helandi/pseuds/helandi
Summary: 1.男性“你”×承/波/花/仗/露/布/米/橘/莓/2.逻辑混乱，文笔糟糕，基本是两情相悦的糖3.灵感来自jojo同人黄油，不了解也ok，隔壁有老板单开4.走心走肾，各种过激描写，很雷很ooc5.纯爽文，主撒糖与沙雕，不同人不同车





	【JOJO/R向】你和他的伊甸园

基础背景——

大概就是一个jojo角色被你通过神奇房子买来调教的故事，你可以通过调教买卖他们或贩卖色情录像赚取钱财，必须在一百天内赚够资金修理房子，一百天后要么迎来结局，要么死去。

不同的场合中你的性格也有不同。

空条承太郎的场合:

对于承太郎，你最初每次调教他时，都有一种牙疼的感觉。原因来自第一次见面调教，就差点被对方一拳干掉，好在迷药奏效，你才没有被七岁就可以干掉一个成年人的承太郎给欧拉到再起不能。

最初的调教开始时，承太郎的翠色瞳孔如万年寒冰，内里却燃烧着怒火，他整个人像一把锋利的刀，散发着危险的气息，看你就像看见什么人间渣子。你只能好说自己是有苦衷的，然后把他的衣服解开，生涩地开始同样也是自己的第一次做爱。

空条承太郎的皮肤是小麦色，在你插入时，那样的皮肤衬着透明的汗珠的样子总是格外性感，让你总是忍不住帮他抹去他脸上的汗水，然后把自己的硬挺插入得更深一些，在他因高潮收缩的甬道中，用力顶弄他的敏感点。

承太郎总不乐意在床上让你听见他的呻吟，即使在媚药的灼烧下，他宁愿把嘴唇咬出血，也不想有示弱意味地发出破碎的呻吟。你只好无奈地吻上他带血的嘴角，轻轻舔去混合着涎液的血，并决定以后再也不用媚药了。

他健壮的臂膀蕴含着蓬勃的生命力，在做爱结束后，你会把头靠在他的臂弯里，把自己的手覆在他另一只手上，细细观赏承太郎有着硬朗线条的脸。当然，如果在清醒之后，那双手不要老用拳头对着你，或拿着笔在小本本上记下你的恶行就更好了。

承太郎大概是发觉你总是喜欢缠在他身边，他的态度从最开始的“你好烦啊！”逐渐变得放任起你来，因为你大多数时间只安静地陪在他身边。

他会喝酒，酒量还很好，你的酒量却不怎么样，却喜欢陪他一起喝，每次醉了以后，就像八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，承太郎本想把你从身上扯下来，你却露出无害本性，跟他说黏黏糊糊的情话，苟在他身上不肯下来。

而到第二天，和承太郎在同一张床上醒来的你一脸懵逼，看到已经醒来的承太郎，完全不记得自己醉后做了些什么的你害怕地捂脸大喊，说昨天醉酒后的胡话你什么都不知道，就当无事发生过，希望承太郎不要生气。

然而这样说过后，承太郎的脸色更黑了。

日子久了，钱却不够，你对他说，如果有钱就好了，你根本不想去贩卖调教他人赚取钱财。闻言，承太郎问你拿了电话机，一个电话过去，spw就把需要钱全部都打到了你账上。

然后，你的下巴就被对面的承太郎强硬地掐住，你被迫抬起头望着他如刀刃般锐利的眼，收到钱的惊喜转换成惊慌，紧接着，你所有的惊讶全部被堵在了这个吻中。

那是第一个承太郎主动的，收拢起锋芒的吻。

“真是够了。”

承太郎看你傻傻愣住的神色，把帽子向下拉了拉，帽沿的阴影遮住了他脸上的表情。

而回答他的，同样是你的吻。

这把利刃，最终还是被你套上刀鞘了呢。

波鲁纳雷夫的场合:

波鲁纳雷夫被你发现在偷看色情杂志，还抱怨你为什么不是一个小姐姐，你对此的回答，是在床上将精液满满地射入他的体内，咬一咬他绯红的耳朵，戏谑地说“不然怎么满足得了你的下面的那张嘴呢。”

而你最喜欢波鲁纳雷夫的几点中，其中他能把你的男友衬衫的纽扣的撑开的胸，自然是名列前茅的。

这点，在你在被波鲁纳雷夫红着脸表白后，你猛地把头埋入他的胸口，幸福地用脸蹭他结实的胸肌，然后深吸一口气，大声喊出:“我也喜欢你！”时可见一斑。

在床上，你也格外偏爱波鲁纳雷夫那胸前的乳首，在你用唇舌逗弄后，那红色的乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立，无色的水痕带着淫靡的光泽，用手揉捏，充分锻炼过的肌肉手感绝佳，饱满得几乎要从你的指缝中溢出，手向下摸去，而波鲁纳雷夫胸前你印下的红痕在白色的皮肤上仍极为显眼。

“Master……好啦……给……唔……哈……给我啦……唔……”

在你九浅一深的研磨中，波鲁纳雷夫撒娇般地呻吟道，你揉揉他散乱的银发，结束了故意缓下的速度的抽插，在他的体内冲刺，给予了他高潮。

早晨，蓝天白云，晴空万里，你和波鲁纳雷夫站在房子门口，你知道波鲁纳雷夫要去意大利做的了结，他要带的行李也备好了。

你给波鲁纳雷夫带上耳坠，回忆起布鲁纳雷夫告诉你的，他曾经在埃及的经历。你有些遗憾没能同恋人一起经历那奇妙的旅途，同时有些意味深长地感慨:“你，真是一个被很多所爱着的人呢。”

“是吗？”波鲁纳雷夫不好意思地摸摸鼻子，清澈的蓝眼睛中一片澄亮，“我去意大利之后，你可不要三心二意的，不过，如果……我是说如果哦……我没回来的话……”

“这种事，你还是最好亲自监督吧！”你打断了他的话，把自己的那份行李拿出来，笑容灿烂，“我也会好好监督你，免得你总把自己置入危险的境地。”

“什、什么！你这家伙，早就准备好了吗？”

在波鲁纳雷夫惊讶的声音中，你和他一同踏上了前往意大利的旅途，踏上了你和他打破命运的光明未来。

花京院典明的场合:

厨房，你悄咪咪地靠近系着围裙，正在制作料理的花京院典明，然后从背后突袭抱住他。

“突然做什么，我要是一不小心把东西打翻了怎么办？”花京院无奈而温和的嗓音传来，你把下巴磕在他的肩膀上，看到了他做好的点缀着樱桃的蛋糕。

“哇，看起来很好吃，不知道吃起来是什么味道呢。”你期待地说，手却有些不老实地从花京院的衣摆里伸进入，开始在花京院典明身上游走起来。

“你不介意我身上丑陋的伤痕，也回应了我的告白……我就按照烹饪书上的，试着做了着料理。”花京院的语气温和，用手按住你还露在外面的手臂。

“你真是……”你不明白花京院为什么会在意在与DIO战斗中留下伤痕，“我虽然不希望你受伤，但毫无疑问，那是你克服恐惧的证明不是么？我喜欢着构成着你这个人的每一部分，也包括那道代表着勇气的伤痕呀。”

在了解花京院后，你就喜欢上了他，那双坚定而温柔的双眼，好似中世纪教皇才能佩戴的紫水晶般闪耀着光芒，夺走了你所有的目光。

但那双眼睛却常常看着窗外，浮现出忧郁与怀念的色彩，所以你总喜欢紧紧抱住花京院，想要他孤独而高洁的灵魂能够留驻在你身边。

好在，你成功了。

过几天，让花京院回家跟父母和朋友报平安吧。毕竟，和DIO大战后，他的亲人朋友得知了花京院身受重伤，连尸体都可能被DIO残党带走的可能性后，肯定会伤心的吧。

你把这样的念头放在心底，不再多说，熟练地解开花京院的上衣，把做蛋糕没用完的奶油抹上他的胸口，洁白的奶油很快沾满着花京院浅麦色胸膛。你舔掉奶油，有意发出吸食奶油与胸肉的啧啧水声。

“唔……还是先把蛋糕…啊…吃了吧……”花京院不好意思去直视这一幕，偏过头红着脸建议。

“虽然蛋糕我也很期待，但比起吃蛋糕，我还是想先吃你。”你把樱桃塞到花京院的嘴里，花京院反射性地咬住，樱桃鲜红甜蜜的汁水顺着花京院的嘴角流下。

你用手指搅弄花京院的口腔，指腹划过他湿滑的舌头，撩拨他牙龈与贝齿间连接的软肉。

你的动作让花京院撩痒难耐，他本想用唇齿含住你的指尖，却被你两指撑开深入。他晶莹的津液湿润了你的手指，因为没有办法吞咽，有些还从他的嘴角淌出，顺着他的下巴色情地流淌滴下。

“唔……不要……衣服……要被弄脏了……”花京院的舌尖被你搅动，声音十分含糊地提醒。

你笑眯眯地表示不要在意，愉快地开始起享用自己的“大餐”了。

东方仗助的场合:

“超‘Great’！好久没有玩这么久街机游戏了！”东方仗助双手交叠在脑后，语气兴奋地说，他和你一起走出游戏厅，步伐轻快地与你并肩而行。你则笑着附和，手里拿着记录着今天要买的食材的单子。

周围的人都主动避开你和东方仗助走，毕竟光看东方仗助的衣着和发型，估计周围不少人都觉得他是个不良吧。

但是实际上呢？你像小狐狸藏好了喜欢的糖果般在心里偷想。

你记得他在床上那些纯情的表现和青涩的表情，有种找到独属于你一个人的宝藏的甜味，在心里悄然漫延开来。

“啊！抱歉。”

转角处，你一个没注意，撞到了好像是混混的几个人，他们的表情凶狠，你则立刻道歉想走，然而却被揪起领子。

“撞了我们大哥就想走吗？怎么说也要交点赔偿金吧？”对方如此威胁。

“喂，我警告你们不要动手。”看到这一幕的东方仗助脸色有些黑，他知道你不喜欢节外生枝的性格，所以只是握紧了拳头。

“哈？你个牛粪头小鬼在说什么？那种丑得让人想笑的发型早就过时了吧？”为首的混混不屑地出言嘲讽，周围的小弟也跟着哈哈大笑了起来，殊不知在你眼中，在他说出“牛粪头”这三个字的时候，他就已经死了。

同你想的那样，这一切以那群小混混的再起不能结束。

“抱歉……”东方仗助挽住你的手，同时与你十指相扣，你捏捏他作为年轻高中生所有的手心，软软的触感让你的心像蜜糖一样化开，知道他反应过来后对于刚刚的所作所为有些歉意。

“虽然我不喜欢麻烦，不过仗助刚刚也算是为了救我。而且，知道你一被说发型就生气的毛病是怎么来的以后，我可没有资格抱怨这点了啊。”

你这么说着，记忆回到几天前，你穿着睡衣，看到梳妆台前东方仗助拿着发胶摆弄自己头发的时候。

对着镜子反复看来看去的东方仗助可爱而有魅力。你坐在他的身边，吻上没有被浴衣完全包括的，白皙宽厚的肩膀，手隔着睡衣抚摸他的身体。

东方仗助放下手里的梳子，转过身，与你接吻，手拉开你的睡裤和内裤，抚摸你的下身。他指尖刚一碰到你，就羞涩地缩了回去，然后，下定决心般，用掌心温柔地将你炙热的存在握住。

东方仗助的裤子也被你脱下了，他用自己淡粉色的龟头蹭了蹭你的胀大的硬挺，同时用手很不熟练地刺激着你的柱身。

你也帮他套弄起来，两人的互相抚慰最终以缴械结束。清理干净后，你和仗助坐在床边，你用手指绕了绕他有些散下来的头发。

东方仗助脸颊的微红还未退去，他眨了眨还残留着水雾的蓝眸，问:“那、那个…Master啊...你觉得我这个发型怎么样？”

当时的你还不知道这可能是一道送命题，想了想后遵从自己本心回答。

“你一直都是这个发型，肯定是喜欢的吧，我希望不管怎样，你都能按照着自己的意愿来，所以你这个样子就很好。虽然我也想看你试试别的发型的样子就是了。”

听到你的回答，东方仗助眼睛刷得一下亮起来，大男孩把你一把公主抱起，丢到了旁边床上，紧接着像一只大型犬般扑倒在你身上，摇着尾巴分享自己留着这个发型的原因。

你的回忆结束，已经和东方仗助走到了一个没什么人的小公园里，今天吃完午饭之后，本来想和仗助出来买点日用品和食材，结果反而逛了游戏厅，有些困扰的你思考了一瞬，突然摇起狐狸尾巴，把东方仗助拉到公园僻静处的一棵大树后。

“怎么了？”

斑驳的阳光投在东方仗助表情疑惑的脸上，你把双手撑在东方仗助身后靠的树上，把东方仗助环在你的臂弯里，想要树咚亲他。

接着，你就被东方仗助先一步凑过来啵了一口。

你看着一脸无辜好像不知道自己刚刚做了什么的伪纯情高中生，心里是无奈与甜蜜。

狐狸先生大概已经被眼前的狗狗完美狩猎了吧。

岸边露伴的场合:

“露—伴老师”你故意拖长调子喊岸边露伴，抱住因为媚药浑身泛出粉红色的他，把浸过润滑液的毛笔抵在他的后穴，顺着褶皱画圈。

那后穴已经被放入了嗡嗡跳动的跳蛋，在你毛笔的刺激下，肠肉把跳蛋不断地向深处吞进入。

“哈……你是……不用药就不行吗……这种东西…嗯…可恶……”岸边露伴的身体溃不成军，嘴上却是坚决地抵抗着，可惜原本清亮的声音已经被情绪腐蚀得沙哑不堪了。

你把毛笔从露伴穴口缓缓插入，用柔软的笔毛挂搔过敏感的壁肉。

“我是为了露伴老师呀，不然露伴老师之后不把原因推到药物上的话，怎么好意思面对我呢？”

当然还有更重要的原因，那就是露伴老师在药物下屈服，傲娇着说出真心话的样子太过可爱了。

你抽出毛笔与跳蛋，双手抬着岸边露伴的臀部，让湿滑的穴肉顺利地吞入自己的硬挺。

“露伴老师可要好好记住这个画面，毕竟是素材嘛。”

喂喂喂喂喂，要不要这样啊！听了你的话，露伴红着脸忆起了白天自己的所作所为。

他不知道在想什么，就画了两人的图片，被你发现后，就说是编辑说这种类型的漫画挺流行的，才勉为其难地试着画了。

结果又被你非笑似笑的表情所激怒，说出了会呆在你身边，也是因为可以得到一些特别的素材罢了之类的话。

没想到在这里被摆了一道。岸边露伴这样想着，心里却意外浮现出了一点得意。

然后，他就看到你把旁边蒙着黑布的的东西揭开，是一架摄像机。

“喂……你做什么…哈啊...竟然在录像吗……”

“要养两个大男人可是要花很多钱的，把录像带卖了的话，应该可以赚不少钱吧。”你笑眯眯地回答。

“不要...不...不是……我是说…我岸边露伴……嗯哈……可是有不少粉丝的……说不定能买个高价……”

又在逞强，明明心里不是那么想的，却又不愿意示弱般地说出真心话，这样的人在生活中可是很吃亏的啊。

你的硬挺被露伴的后穴绞紧，不禁难耐地喘息，但你脸上的笑容却消失了，只是靠近了岸边露伴的耳朵道:“只要你不想，我就不会做，你真的想我卖掉录像么？”

“你……你这个…唔嗯…讨厌的家伙……我当然……不想被别人……咿哈…看到这个样子…我可以画漫画……赚钱给你。”

算是勉强合格吧，你满意地把黑布盖回摄像机上，虽然事实上摄像机并没有被打开，毕竟从头到尾，你都没有想过让别人看到露伴这样的姿态。

你温柔地亲亲岸边露伴的嘴唇，心里忍不住想:明明那么嘴硬，唇却柔软得像果冻一样。

不过……跟它别扭的主人意外地很搭呢。

布加拉提的场合:

“布、布加拉提！”你看到布加拉提的装束，差点把嘴里的果汁给喷出来，拼着一口气把果汁给咽下去，惊讶的目光来回扫过眼前的人，“你真的穿了吗！”

阳光透过窗流淌入房间，背对着窗的布加拉提静静地站在那里，他的黑发乖顺地垂在脸颊旁，而本来的金色发夹变成了黑色猫耳装饰。纯黑的天鹅绒丝带系在他的颈上，缀着一个反射着光泽的赤金色铃铛。他身上是黑白相间的裙子，蕾丝花纹缠绕而上，收束出纤细的腰肢，精致的花边和洁白的围裙，都在向他人宣告着，这是一件女仆装。

白色的丝袜裹到布加拉提的大腿，他穿着皮质黑色尖头高跟，铃铛清脆地响，他一步一步向你走近，每一步都仿佛踏在你的心上。

布加拉提坐在你身边，蓝宝石般的双眼含着一泓泉水，荡涤出你惊讶的神色，即使是这样的穿着，他的背脊仍然笔直，眼里也是一片清明。

“你昨天不是说想看吗？还把我洗澡后准备穿的衣服拿走，把这件衣服放在那里。”

“哎呀……我也是带点玩笑性质的，没想到你会穿，不过布加拉提你穿着真好看，比我想象的无数次都要好看！”

你这么夸赞完，就被布加拉提轻轻抱住后放开，他看着你莞尔一笑，将高跟鞋轻轻蹬掉，然后跨坐在你身上。

“你喜欢就好了，不想乘着这个机会做么？”

“啊啊……好、好啊。”

你答应下来，但却有些硬着头皮的意味在里面，自从那天以后，布加拉提就主动得让你奇怪。

那天的淋浴间，你和布加拉提正在一起淋浴。

当时，你已经向布加拉提表露过好感，布加拉提对你也从一开始的排斥到后来的基本任你为所欲为，虽然大部分时候你只敢厚着脸皮亲亲摸摸就是了。

温热的水流卷走身体上疲惫，布加拉提的手却环上了你的脖子，他的眼里混杂着一些你看不懂的情绪，身体也有些颤抖，你慌张地抱住他，问他怎么了。

布加拉提炽热的胸膛与你贴紧，他的眼里回归了本该泯然众生却无比出尘的温和。他看着你，你看着他，直到他的嘴唇一张一合，说出你一直觉得只有梦里才能奢望的告白语。

然后，你傻乎乎地拧了自己一下，确定是真的不是又在做梦后，抱着布加拉提就是一顿亲。

思绪回到当下，你早已完全被布加拉提温和与理性的完美混合的气质所俘获，即使心里被这段时间布加拉提的主动给惊到，身体却很诚实地顺从了布加拉提。

布加拉提提前顺滑过的后穴一点一点地吃下你的硬挺，穿着白丝的大腿磨过你的腰际，微痒且细腻的触感让你僵直了身子。因为是骑乘位，你可以清晰地看到下体那令人血脉喷张的一幕，随着布加拉提的动作，令人头皮发麻的快感袭来，你不由发出细哼声，甚至还带了点呜咽。

“布加拉提……轻点……唔……”可怜兮兮的讨饶声刚发出来，反应过来自己说出什么话的你瞬间羞红了脸，恨不得把脸给捂住。

明明你是攻，怎么这么弱气啊你！

“看着我。”

布加拉提的手抚过你的脸，温和却不容置疑地让你的脸朝向他，声音好似一阵清风般温柔，你愣愣地看着他清澈的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想起他曾与你说起过的家乡。

那不勒斯的天空最美的时刻，大概也不及他眼里的色彩吧。

旖旎的白日过去，没有灯光的房间里，你躺在布加拉提的身边，他背对着你侧躺着，你看了很久天花板，说出准备了很久的话。

“布加拉提，再过几天，你就回去吧，去你的家乡，去见你的朋友，如果是你肯定的人的话，他们一定可以打败那个热情老板的，不要让他们担心太久了。”

布加拉提转过身，脸庞淹没在黑暗中，声音听不出有什么情绪:“你……不打算一起么？”

“如果你不想……等下！布加拉提，你说你愿意让我跟去吗！真的吗！”

你的惊喜溢于言表，因为就算被布加拉提告白过，你却仍然害怕他不愿意带你走进他的过去，去触碰他温柔的内心。

他有多好，千言万语都说不尽，和他那些闪闪发光的同伴比，你不够勇敢，不够聪明，只是个不敢走出家门的胆小鬼，不过是一时走运，才能呆在他的身边罢了。

“是真的。”布加拉提的声音有点无奈，闻言，你幸福地靠在他怀里，沉沉睡去。

布加拉提看你睡着了，拿出了并不被你知道存在的手机，将编辑好的短信发出去，屏幕的亮光在黑夜中映亮了他带着柔和笑意的脸庞。

［不用派人来了，他自己愿意出来，过几天就会和我回意大利，到时候，我会向你们好好介绍一下我的恋人的。］

米斯达的场合:

“米斯达！！”你从外面冲进房子，用力摇头甩掉头发上的雪，笑容满面:“你看我买了什么！”

“怎么了？”完全不知道自己即将被迫害的米斯达放下游戏手柄。

“窝窝头！一块钱四个，嘿嘿！”你把手里装着窝窝头的塑料袋甩到米斯达的怀里，米斯达手忙脚乱的接住，然后又把袋子扔到旁边的桌子上。

“米斯达你的反应果然超超超有趣！”你放肆地叉腰狂笑。

“你啊……”米斯达咬牙切齿，但面对曾经喊过master，现在喜欢的人，最终没办法狠下心去责怪你，只能安慰自己说这是把窝窝头四个卖的卖家的错。

你皮完了，把米斯达推到沙发上，眼睛里亮晶晶，米斯达还什么都没说，你就亲上他的腹肌。

“唔……你就这么急吗？”米斯达小声嘟囔。

你回给他一个肯定的(☆ω☆)，然后动手开始解他的皮带。

米斯达低下头，从他的视角可以看到你发尖上有融化的雪水流下来。

“等下……还是先去洗个澡，别感冒了。”抬头又正好看到闹钟上显示的下午4点44分，米斯达坚定地起身拉着你前往浴室。

本谋算着搞着搞着就滚到外面雪里，来一次雪地play的你计划失败，感慨米斯达迷信竟然真的有用后，短暂悲伤后就立刻重振旗鼓，任由米斯达拉着，跟去了浴室。

两个人都进到了巨大的浴池里，你当然不会安安分分地泡澡，直接在浴室里借着温暖的水流，进入了米斯达的体内。

“啊嗯……水……都进来了……”米斯达手扶着浴池边缘，被动地承受着你的操弄，快感的热潮侵袭，两个人的神经都像气泡饮料一样兴奋地沸腾，周身溅起一阵阵的水花。

温热的水想要灌进来却又被挤出来，那样炽热的感觉引得米斯达一阵战栗，后穴也将你夹紧。

你有些用力地啃咬米斯达的后颈处，米斯达吃痛地叫道:“你是属狗吗？咬我干嘛。”

“你平时在家都不陪着我，我出去工作好辛苦的！”你停下了动作，不满地抱怨，却有着满满的撒娇味道。

“……到底是谁的错啊……那你就把我放回去，乔鲁诺他们估计找了我好久了……我回了热情，赚的钱足够养你了啊。”

“那也不是不行，但是要等到三天后才可以放你出去！”你舔了舔在米斯达身上你留下的牙印，做出回答。

在淋漓的欢爱后，你被米斯达打理得整整齐齐，帽子，围巾，长袜，手套一件不少，米斯达在厨房做菜，在餐厅等待的你看到窗外一片银装素裹，立刻把大门打开，大声呼喊着米斯达的名字 。

“你又怎么了？”解下围裙，米斯达走到门口，还没看清是怎么回事，就被你一个雪球击中。

“米斯达！来玩呀！”你用劲把围巾往下扯，呼出一大口白气，清亮的声音在雪地里回荡，帽子已经掉在雪地里。

纷纷扬扬的雪环绕着你，却没有一片落在你的眼里，你的目光追随着米斯达，满心满眼都是他。

米斯拉靠在门框边，发现你不仅属狗，估计还是哈士奇那一科的。

不过……米斯达从地上捡起一团雪，原本如黑珍珠般无机质的眼中闪烁着快意。

这样也不错不是嘛？

福葛的场合:

如果要你对与福葛同学上床一事发表感想，那大概就是一个字——疼。

你用力了他要生气地掐你，你太轻了他要生气地用指甲划你，猫爪子大概都没有他的手指甲锋利。如果不是他平日里还是表现得很冷静，你都要怀疑他是河豚成精了。

当碰巧看到你对着镜子照着自己身上那些结痂的伤痕，福葛的眼神会显得有些黯淡。

你则会毫不犹豫地打断福葛的自责心态，披上毛毯，放出那不勒斯流行的舞曲，把他带着开始跳起舞步。

舞曲的最终，是你与福葛在大厅拥吻在一起。

床上，把眼罩带在他眼上，福葛的视野陷入一前黑暗，他的手攥紧你的手臂，好在没有把指甲给掐进去。

你引导着福葛放松紧绷的身体，以十指相扣的形式将他的手按在床上。

黑暗的世界，所有的触感都被无限放大，你落在福葛身上的吻，点燃了他又痒又麻的快感，但同时带来的不安恐惧感也让福葛的身体颤抖。

你用口腔包裹住福葛吐着粘液的前端，带着眼罩的金发少年就毫无保留地暴露在你面前。

白天的他有着凌厉的口吻，有着冷静的智慧，有着深藏的恐惧。

福葛就像是冷静与愤怒被撕成两半后，强行拼凑在了一起的揉合，当初向你表达自己的恋慕后，他甚至说“被奴隶喜欢上的话，你会困扰吧？”

但这样的他，让你无比着迷。

将射入口中的白浊吞下，你把他的眼罩摘下，向他宣布你的决定。

你不打算乖巧等福葛搞什么组织事物后回来，而是决定要和他一起去。

福葛听到你的话，脸色黑了下来，他知道没法改变的你的决心，就算暴怒也没有结果，只好作罢。

你知道福葛是不想你与黑帮扯上关系，但你却想要无论什么事都和他一起承担。

如果他在理智与冷静后是不得不宣泄的愤怒，那么，这份感情，就由你抢先在他之前头脑一热地爆发出来吧。

纳兰迦的场合:

你、你这是在犯罪啊……

调教最初时，抽着事后烟的你，看到纳兰迦红着眼角颤抖着身体擦去身上的精液时，由心感到了深深的罪恶感。

但随着调教的日子久了，罪恶感什么的当然是被你“非常痛苦”地无视了，并且在你和他两情相悦后，你就完全不在意了。

不过纳兰迦的学习真的不太好呢，等一百天结束后，还是要给他补补课再让他去上学。

已经为纳兰迦在意大利买好三套学区房的你，打算给纳兰迦亲自授业。

当然纳兰迦的表现让你吃惊，哪怕你教了无数遍,他都能把类似14×3＝27的公式交给你。

不想逼纳兰迦但又绝望的你，今天决定试着让纳兰迦用身体记住那些知识。

不过实际上就是恶劣的你想要开车了。

“唔……我想不出来…嗯…不行的……给我吧……”

纳兰迦被你背入，他坐在你的腿上，面上通红地对着桌子上的作业本。身体的快感像浪潮不断向他袭来，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，手指软得连笔都有些拿不起了。

“再好好想想。”你的手指划过纳兰迦的大腿，少年人的肌肤光滑，大腿内侧更是恰到好处的柔软，粘着各种各样的水痕，纳兰迦就像一颗橘子味软糖，融化在你掌心。

“哈啊……真的不行……给我吧……Master…嗯……”

纳兰迦声音里带着哭腔，眼里也被雨露浸润，他颤抖着手写字，却只在本子上划出了歪歪扭扭的痕迹。

只可惜，他这个样子，只会让你更想欺负他啊。

你调戏够头脑已经混乱不堪的纳兰迦，带他攀上高潮。

结束之后，你拿出了巧克力味pocky棒，吃起了这款你曾经觉得是小孩子才吃的零食。

谁让你由于不想纳兰迦学坏，早就把烟给戒了呢。


End file.
